Vehicle navigation systems are used in vehicles to present information to a driver and/or passenger of a vehicle. Such information may include geographic information, such as a map of roads that are in proximity to the vehicle. Other information may also be presented, such as traffic information and, in the case of infotainment systems, audio features such as radio functionality, compact disc player functionality, digital music playback functionality, and the like.
Mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, and the like, may run a plurality of applications that have particular functions. The functions may include social media functions (e.g., Twitter, Facebook, etc.), presentation of surrounding business information (e.g., OpenTable, Yelp!, etc.), presentation of general information (weather applications, sports scores) and productivity functions (word processing, calculators, etc.). Accordingly, mobile devices are capable of receiving and providing a large amount of useful information.